January through December
by kosukefan
Summary: AU. Neji dan Tenten. Dua orang yang berbeda latar belakang, dua orang yang berbeda sifat. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam setiap bulan dalam hidup mereka? PREVIOUS TITLE : Train Where We Met. Read and Review, please? Don't like don't read.


Train Where We Met

© kosukefan – brainproject

…

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just A Feeling © Maroon 5

The Only Exception © Paramore

…

Warning : Fluff, Alternate Universe, OOC, don't like don't read

…

Pairing : NejiTen, slight LeeTen

…

"Sebaiknya, kita putus saja ya, Ten," kata-kata tersebut langsung menohok hati perempuan bercepol dua tersebut. "Aku merasa tidak serasi dengan kamu yang seperti ini. Rasanya aku itu seperti punguk yang merindukan bulan," senyum laki-laki tersebut tidak lagi menampakkan sirat kebahagiaan seperti dulu lagi sedangkan perempuan di hadapannya hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Bau kopi yang menjalar di ruangan ini menambah keseriusan di nada laki-laki tersebut. "Kalau memang itu maumu, biarkanlah itu terjadi," Tenten mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap pria berambut mangkuk tersebut dalam-dalam. Kafe yang sunyi itu hanya mampu menjadi saksi bisu dari semua jalan kisah yang akhirnya harus terbagi.

Kejadian tersebut hanyalah awal dari sesuatu yang besar.

…

"Rapat hari ini sampai di sini, kita bertemu lagi minggu depan," Sakura, sang ketua Perkumpulan Murid pun merapikan berkas rencana untuk acara Budaya di sekolah mereka. Koordinator acara yang bercepol dua itu pun menarik dirinya dari kursi ruangan itu. "Tenten-san, jangan lupa untuk mencari info tentang acara-acara yang berbeda dari sekolah lain," perkataan Sakura langsung dibalas dengan anggukan sekilas dari koordinator acara yang ceria tersebut. Wajahnya seharian ini datar dan tak membalas lelucon sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tenten? Seharian ini dia hanya berdiam diri," kata wanita berambut pirang panjang yang ada juga merupakan bendahara. "Aku dengar, kemarin dia putus dengan Lee-san, mungkin itu yang membuatnya seperti itu," balas wanita berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "Bohong kau, Sakura! Mereka berdua 'kan sudah pacaran lebih dari 2 tahun, mana mungkin semudah itu mereka putus!" Ino merapikan seragamnya yang kusut akibat terlalu banyak duduk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang mereka bicarakan masih berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

…

Rok kotak-kotak yang melambai dengan tenang ketika suara kereta api yang akan datang. Perempuan bercepol dua tersebut masih berdiri dalam diam di belakang garis kuning sambil mendengarkan lagu di iPodnya. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan pada hari itu lumayan kusut. "Kereta jurusan Shibuya akan datang dalam beberapa detik, harap berdiri di belakang garis kuning dan hati-hati dalam melangkah," suara dari mesin operator terngiang terus menerus di stasiun tersebut. Keadaan cukup ramai karena anak-anak sekolah yang baru pulang. Derup langkah kaki yang terdengar di tangga-tangga dan orang-orang yang baru keluar dari gerbong-gerbong kereta. Walau suasana yang riuh seperti itu, mata perempuan itu menunjukkan suatu perasaan yang tak terdefinisi.

Tenten, siapa yang tidak kenal perempuan satu itu? Ketua Klub Taekwondo dan juga merangkap sebagai koordinator acara di Perkumpulan Murid SMA terkenal di Konoha. Selain hal-hal tersebut, Tenten juga adalah tipe orang yang _easy-going_ dan bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Hal itu yang membuat Tenten menjadi dikenal, atau istilah kasarnya, eksis. Sekolah di SMA yang penuh dengan perempuan tidak membuat para pria tidak mengenalinya, justru banyak yang tertarik dengan dia karena betapa seringnya frekuensi Tenten datang ke sekolah-sekolah lain untuk menghadiri acara-acara resmi. Sangat disayangkan bahwa semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hanya pria itu yang bisa berlalu lalang di pikirannya. Ya, pria berambut mangkuk yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya 2 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang harus kandas. Bahkan sekarang pun, terdengar suara teriakan girang dari para pria yang agresif tersebut. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Melihat orang-orang yang keluar dari gerbong semakin sedikit, Tenten pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta 8 itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya kereta ini berlawanan dengan arahnya pulang, tetapi entah mengapa, pikirannya berkata bahwa dia harus ke daerah tersebut, Shibuya. Tempat di mana banyak butik-butik terkenal di pinggir jalan dan tempat para remaja menghabiskan waktunya. Tokoh utama kita tidak suka belanja untuk nyatanya, tetapi suratan takdir yang disulam oleh Yang Maha Kuasa membuat Tenten, sadar atau tak sadar, berlari menuju jalannya, jalan yang telah ditunjukkan oleh yang di atas.

Masih dengan iPod Touch yang baru ia beli minggu lalu, masih dengan lagu yang diulang berkali-kali di benaknya tersebut, ia pun beranjak untuk duduk di dalam kereta yang sepi pada jam-jam pulang tersebut. Kebanyakan remaja akan pergi ke Harajuku untuk melihat band yang akan manggung dalam waktu sebentar lagi. Tenten menghela nafas dan membenahi posisi headsetnya tersebut. Gadget tersebut ia taruh dengan aman di dalam tasnya dan mulai memandang ke luar jendela.

"Undressed, confessed that you're still mine, I rolled around in a bed full of tears and I… I'm still laying in the dark, no sunshine, no sunshine, no sunshine." Lagu tersebut yang membuat air mata di pucuk matanya hampir saja keluar. Lagu yang bahkan sebagian besar penduduk di Jepang itu tidak mengetahuinya. Tenten yang merupakan terpintar pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya pasti mengerti sebagian besar dari lirik lagu tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Tenten bertindak keluar dari karakternya. Dia hendak menangis. 'Mengapa Lee bisa memutuskanku dengan begitu mudah? Bukankah kami jarang bertengkar? Bukankah aku selalu memberikan waktuku untuknya? Mengapa bisa begitu mudah kita terpisah?' batinnya sambil menatap langit-langit gerbong. Hei, ketahuilah Tenten, pertengkaranlah yang membuat suatu rumah tangga menjadi tidak hambar, mungkin itu yang Lee butuhkan. 'Aku masih tidak mengerti… Padahal Lee adalah sahabat pertamaku di panti asuhan dulu. Tenten yang sekarang ini adalah Tenten yang dibuat oleh dia. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya,' Tenten menghela nafas makin besar.

…

Suasana masih sunyi sampai pada saatnya sepasang mata auburn itu menatap seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang membawa gitar di punggungnya. 'Siapa dia? Sepertinya wajahnya sangat familiar,' perempuan ini berusaha menerka-nerka wajah dari pemuda yang datar ini. 'Ah sudahlah, mungkin pernah bertemu di acara-acara sekolah, tapi tunggu dulu, dia tidak memakai seragam, atau anak kuliah?' Tenten masih berpikir keras sampai dia tidak sadar terus menerus menatap wajah pemuda tersebut. "Ehm, di sebelah ada orang, nona?" perkataan itu mengembalikan kesadaran Tenten dan tanpa sadar mukanya bersemu merah. 'Ah bodoh sekali aku ini!' teriaknya dalam hati. "Tidak ada, kau bisa duduk di sini," katanya sambil bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "_Arigatou_," kata pemuda itu dengan pelan sambil duduk di sebelah Tenten.

Selama 5 menit, keadaan kereta masih sunyi tanpa suara. Tidak ada yang berkata sepatah apapun sampai akhirnya, "Nona, kau suka Maroon 5?" pemuda berambut panjang itu membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "He? Kau tau dari mana?" kata Tenten sambil berpikir betapa panaromalnya pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah tasnya. Muka Tenten bersemu merah lagi. Headset iPod Tenten yang sebelah kanan sudah jatuh karena Tenten tidak sadar masih berpikir siapa pemuda di sebelahnya ini. "Sepertinya kau habis putus ya?" pemuda itu menyeringai pelan sambil mendengarkan lantunan Just A Feeling yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Bukan urusanmu!" kata Tenten sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Sebenarnya lebih enak dibuat lagu tersebut dibuat acoustic, supaya menambah rasa galaunya," seringainya tambah lebar sambil mengambil gitar akustik dari punggungnya. Tangan-tangannya yang panjang mulai memetik kord-kord gitar dari lagu tersebut. "I watched you cry, you bathed in a sunlight by the bathroom door, you said you wished you did not love me anymore," Mata lavendernya menatap mata auburnku dan membuatku teringat akan pria berambut mangkuk tersebut. Aku berupaya keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah sampai di ujung mataku. Sayup-sayup terdengar suaranya yang ternyata indah tersebut. Semuanya tumpah, bagaimana bagiku dengan mudahnya dia memutuskan segala kenangan yang telah Lee tulis dalam kehidupanku selama ini. Bagaimana dulu waktu masih di panti dia menghiburku pada hari-hari pertama aku baru datang. Dia yang telah menemani aku selama ini. Pemuda ini masih bernyanyi dengan gitarnya, seperti berusaha membuatku mengeluarkan semuanya. Semua ekspresi yang tak pernah aku perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"You've hit your low, you lost control, you want it back. You may not believe me but I gave all I had," sebaris kata-kata itu membuatku menangis makin keras. Tanpa sadar, jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu sudah basah dengan air mata tersebut. Iya, aku memberi semua yang aku bisa lakukan kepada Lee. Waktu yang harusnya aku gunakan untuk belajar, aku luangkan ketika ia memaksaku untuk pergi kencan. Padahal esoknya aku ada ujian akhir. Dia memang yang menopangku selama ini, tapi apa aku yang salah? Apa aku yang terlalu cinta padanya? Mungkin memang bukan dia yang seharusnya menemaniku. Mungkin bukan dia, orang yang seharusnya ditunjukkan Tuhan padaku. Petikan-petikan yang pemuda ini mainkan membuatku sadar, bahwa melupakan Lee mungkin hal terbaik untuk saat ini.

"It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have, just a feeling that I have, no I can't believe that it's over now, I can't believe it's over now, then I can't believe that it's over…" Petikan-petikan itu makin lama makin memelan, menandakan lagu yang akan selesai dinyanyikan pemuda ini.

"_Semoga, setelah lagu ini berakhir, gue udah bisa ngelupain dia,"_

_Raditya Dika – Kambing Jantan (Film)_

"Jadi, kamu mau memberitahu siapa cowok yang udah bisa buat kamu nangis begini?" pemuda itu mengalungkan gitar yang sudah ditaruh dalam covernya sambil menatap Tenten dengan datar. "Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagiaku. Tepat 2 tahun lalu dia menyatakan padaku bahwa di menyukaiku. Dia satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa memasuki tempat terdalam di hidupku," kata Tenten sambil sesengukkan. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama segala yang perempuan tersebut ceritakan kepadanya. " Kami bertemu 12 tahun lalu di panti asuhan. Waktu itu kami berdua masih 6 tahun. Latar belakang kami yang sama-sama yatim piatu membuat segelintir anak sering mengolok-olok tentang orang tuaku. Pernah ada anak laki-laki yang mendorongku dan mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang tuaku. Tetapi pada saat itu, Lee, nama cowok tersebut, datang dan menghajar mereka, walaupun pada akhirnya, Lee yang dihajar habis-habisan. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, kami dekat dan sekarang harus seperti ini…"Tetes air mata masih keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini semua tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat, kau akan bertemu pria yang tidak akan mengecewakanmu untuk sekali lagi. Sampai saat itu, teruslah mencari," perkataan pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi halus dan tatapannya pada perempuan tersebut terus melekat. Tenten mengangguk sekilas, tanda dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut.

…

"Kereta jurusan Shibuya telah sampai, penumpang diharapkan turun, hati-hati dalam melangkah," kata operator kereta membuyarkan perlakuan khusus pemuda itu terhadap perempuan di depannya. Mereka keluar dari kereta dalam diam sampai akhirnya, "Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir sang perempuan berambut auburn tersebut. "Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Tenten," dan pemuda itu hilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. 'Sebenarnya, siapa orang itu dan mengapa dia bisa tahu namaku?' batin Tenten dalam hati sambil mengambil langkah ke daerah pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

…

"Hei, Ten!" sapa seseorang kepada perempuan bercepol dua tersebut. "Hinata!" orang yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut itu tersenyum simpul. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Tenten bertemu dengan pemuda misterius tersebut. Dia sudah tahap demi tahap untuk melupakan Lee, sang mantan. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya kepada Tenten. Pesta budaya yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah Tenten pun diadakan dan dia cukup dibuat sibuk oleh kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut. "Sepertinya kau cukup lelah dengan semuanya," Hinata tersenyum dengan manisnya pada sahabat beda sekolahnya ini. Ya, Hinata adalah sahabat Tenten semenjak SMP awal. "Tentu saja Hina! Tapi aku masih sedikit bingung dengan satu orang ini," katanya sambil menunjuk rincian acara di tangannya. "He? Yang mana?" kata Hinata sambil ikut melihat kertas tersebut.

"Ini! Orang yang menjuluki dirinya 'Hime', aku kira dia pasti perempuan! Hanya Sakura yang pernah melihat orang ini karena kata Sakura itu adalah kejutan untukku. Masalahnya aku tidak punya teman perempuan yang bisa memainkan gitar sekaligus menyanyi!" kata Tenten sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia tidak terlalu suka _surprise_ karena itu membuatnya berpikir dan terlihat bodoh. "Sudahlah Ten, sebentar lagi dia tampil bukan? Mungkin sehabis ini kau bisa memukulnya karena menyulitkanmu," kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Dan inilah salah satu tamu kita pada malam hari ini," kata sang MC, Temari yang mengatakan hal tersebut di auditorium sekolah. "Seorang pemuda tampan," perkataannya terpotong oleh sorakan para perempuan di ruangan tersebut. 'Dasar perempuan kebanyakan hormon,' batin Tenten sambil menutup kupingnya karena sorakan yang terlampau keras tersebut. "Yang sudah berkuliah di bidang musik," Sorakan kembali terdengar, malah lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, yang membuat sang MC berdumel di hati karena kata-katanya terpotong. "Dan inilah dia, 'Hime'!" kata Temari saat tirai mulai terbuka.

Pemuda tersebut… Pemuda dari satu bulan yang lalu sekarang berdiri di panggung auditoriumnya sambil membawakan gitar yang sama. "_Konnichiwa, minna-san. _Saya di sini akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk seseorang," Sorakan lagi-lagi. "Perempuan yang saya temui satu bulan lalu di kereta sedang mendengarkan lagu yang kebetulan saya suka juga. Lagu ini untuk dia, menggambarkan perasaanku untuk dia," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Tenten. Para perempuan yang melihat senyum menawan tersebut langsung berteriak-teriak gembira, walau mereka tahu senyumnya bukan untuk mereka.

Jari-jari yang panjang itu memainkan kord gitar akustik tersebut. Suara indah yang datang dari petikan-petikan pelan itu langsung melelehkan hati para pengunjung yang kebanyakan perempuan. "When I was younger, I saw my Daddy cry and curse at the wind," melodi yang indah datang dari pita suara pemuda berambut panjang tersebut. Tenten tercengang. 'Lagu ini… Paramore, dia tahu dari mana?' batin Tenten sambil menopang kepalanya di dagu. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, para penonton terhipnotis untuk mengikuti iringan musik yang dimainkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk, but you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception and I," suara lengkingan pemuda itu tidak cempreng atau fals seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, malah cenderung indah dan keren. Tenten pun harus mengakui hal tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, seorang penggemar musik barat. Tiba-tiba, hal tak terduga terjadi. Pemuda itu meletakkan gitarnya dan mengambil mike yang dipasang. Pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat dari panggung dan menuju ke arah perempuan tersebut. Para penonton langsung berteriak lebih keras ketimbang jika seorang penyanyi _surfing_ ke penonton.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here, I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_," pemuda itu tampak mempunyai vokal yang sudah diasah dari dulu ketika menyanyi sambil berlari dari panggung karena letak tempat duduk Tenten yang di belakang dan terpencil. Rambut panjangnya sudah basah oleh keringat ketika dia sampai di depan Tenten, tersenyum dan memegang tangannya. "_But you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception_," dia tak henti mengatakan hal tersebut di depan perempuan yang ia idam-idamkan. "_You are the only exception and I'm on my way to believe it, _yeaah_, I'm on my way to believe it_," katanya seperti berbisik walaupun masih dekat dengan mic. "Wuooooh!" suara itu terdengar dari _mood maker_ sekolah sebelah, Naruto, yang datang ke pesta budaya ini. Penonton yang lain pun memberikan _standing ovation_ kepada pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu kembali dengan tampang datarnya.

…

Pemuda itu langsung menarik Tenten keluar dari _auditorium _untuk 'berbicara berdua' dan Tenten tampak setengah hati saat berjalan di samping pemuda tersebut. Mungkin masih dongkol dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Mereka akhirnya berhenti berjalan di depan bangku yang kebetulan kosong. Pemuda itu menyuruh Tenten duduk di bangku dengan gerak tubuhnya.

"Oke, 'Hime', seperti nama panggungmu. Mengapa kau datang ke sekolah ini dan menyiapkan pertunjukan di situ sambil menyembunyikan dirimu dari aku, yang merupakan koordinator acara? Lalu, dari mana kau tahu namaku dan lagu Paramore yang kebetulan aku suka itu?" kata Tenten sambil marah-marah kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Ternyata benar, saudara, dia masih dongkol. "Hn," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut. "Jangan berkata kata-kata yang tidak bermakna itu! Kau membuatku tambah kesal!" kata perempuan itu sambil menendang tanah di bawahnya. Pemuda di sebelahnya itu menghela nafas akan sifat labil Tenten, "Oke, aku jawab satu-satu, yang pertama, seperti kata ketua Perkumpulan Muridmu itu, untuk kejutan, yang kedua, aku sepupu Hinata, yang ketiga, aku juga tidak tau kau suka lagu itu," kata pemuda itu panjang lebar. "Tunggu, sepupu Hinata… kan cuma Neji, kau Neji?" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk Neji dengan satu tangan. "Hei, tidak sopan menunjuk orang yang lebih tua seperti itu," kata Neji sambil memegang tangan Tenten dan menjauhkannya. "Tapi tidak mungkin, rambut Neji ka beran…ta…kan," kata Tenten sambil melihat rambut panjang Neji yang terlihat terawat. "Tidak usah dilihat begitu, jadi bagaimana, Ten?" tampang bodoh Tenten yang masih menatap rambut Neji pun terbuyarkan. "Bagaimana apanya?" kata Tenten sambil menatap mata lavender Neji.

"Oke, maukah kau membantumu melupakan Lee?" kata Neji sambil melihat lekat-lekat ke mata Tenten. Semuanya terlihat berhenti. Bagaimana orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka terlihat melambat dan lama-kelamaan berhenti untuk sementara. Ini semua berawal dari lagu di iPod Tenten, bagaimana pemuda ini yang kebetulan pada hari itu ada latihan dan membawa gitar akustiknya. Jodoh itu ada di tangan Tuhan dan suratan-Nya hanya Dia yang tahu dan kita hanya cukup menjalani hidup dengan santai saja. Benar tidak, para remaja yang sedang membaca apa yang saya tulis ini?

**Finish**

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
